


No Matter Where You Go

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren is a brat, Erwin is a creep, Levi has long hair, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Rich Eren Yeager, Servant! Levi, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, bratty eren, spoiled eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: Eren's a snobby heir who thinks he's better than everybody just because he's rich. He bosses his butler Levi around and makes him do stupid things. Even as Eren pulls his hair or splashes wine in his face, he stays by his side. Even as he curses at him or gets angry, he stays. Even when he's sad with tears dripping, he stays. And yet one day when his family's company goes bankrupt and his parents abandon him, why does Levi stay?





	1. a tough job

**Author's Note:**

> a re-write of my story on fanfiction.net

"It's time to wake up, young master."

A smooth voice cut the peaceful silence of slumber. The lump under the covers shifted as the chirps of birds and the buzz of morning gradually filled his ears. He groaned under the pillow and you could faintly see tufts of chocolate hair poking out. The lump curled deeper into the comforters, lulled by the warmth left by sleep. He smiled sleepily to himself as the unwanted voice ceased. He thought absentmindedly that the perpetrator had given up and left after a stretch of silence.

All was quiet and peaceful.

He was almost drawn back to the land of dreams as the chirping soon mixed with the buzz and became sweet, dull noise.

Until the dark curtains were drawn back and the room flooded with blinding sunlight. The lump under the sheets groaned even further as his last protection was ripped away harshly.

"Come on. Your parents are waiting." The servant said unemotionally.

The young master sat up slowly with major bed head. He covered his mouth as he gave a big yawn, one leg dangling off the side of his huge bed. The servant in an all black suit stepped forward, "Would you like me to help dress you?" he asked in such a monotone voice, the brunet thought he was mocking him.

 _Too monotone for me this early_ , the young master thought, annoyed. He stood up grumpily and stomped to the bathroom. The sound of the lawn being mowed and cars driving more noticeable now that he was alert. It gave him a headache.

"No." he said and slammed the bathroom door, "Make yourself useful and lay out my clothes. Don't be outside once I get out of here though." his voice was muffled through the door. He heard a faint  _Yes, young master_ in response and rolled his eyes. He'd deal with him later. The brunet washed his face and brushed his teeth. He did his business and brushed his hair to untangle the knots developed from sleep.

The brunet had fairly long hair. It was soft, feathery and landed under his ears. There was a part in the middle of his forehead. Since it was bothersome to tuck it behind his ears, he often tied it in a side ponytail held loosely with a beaded band given to him by his mother. "There. That's better." he muttered to himself as he glanced one last time in the mirror.

The boy really was a looker.

His skin was a nice caramel tan, which was rare, for he lived in the cold North of Sina where the sun was barely out and snowed year round. He was of average height, lithe and had lovely, long legs. On his arms and stomach were steadily developing muscles, yet he had a long way to go. He was the young and only heir to his father's company, one of the largest scientific research companies in the world. He lived a sweet life of blissful ignorance. Which has turned him a bit... Oh well, you'll see..

As promised, his black-haired servant was nowhere to be seen. But his bed was made and his clothes were laid out neatly.

"Nothing less than perfect." he snorted to himself.

He picked up the black jeans and the Nordstrom designer, white hoodie (which was way too expensive for its own good). On the bed were his favorite rings and bracelets. He pulled on his dark grey, suede Chukka boots and laced them up in a messy knot. He smiled a bit. He liked showing off that even though his outfit was pretty simple, it was still expensive meaning he was rich. He liked the double glances he got when he was out.

He stood up and looked around the room. Flawless. He walked to the door and froze as he was about to exit. He slowly turned around and walked to his bed. He pushed a pillow off the bed and onto the floor. He smiled and nodded to himself in satisfaction and walked to the door. Flawed.

The hallways he walked in had shiny floors of beautiful brown marble, dark green walls decorated with intricate, gold designs. High priced paintings of red flowers and birds lifting off in flight hung on the ignored walls. There were little tables littering the long halls, with vases on top of them filled with violets and roses. The high ceilings painted with baby angels and dimly lit chandeliers. Gorgeous, beautiful- but to the young master it was something he saw everyday.

Boring.

 _Tired_ , which he proved by yawning loudly.

He lazily nodded at a blonde maid who scrambled to bow at him.  _Christa was it?_  She had just started working a week ago. She seemed nice.

He walked down the white, pristine stairs that led to the lobby. He held onto the black railing designed with gold. He slowed his walk down each step. He always felt like a prince walking down, he certainly acted like one. He spread his arms out in a magnificent pose and laughed to himself, "Greetings, my subjects." he was talking to himself but some maids mopping the floors heard him.

"Good morning, young master." one said, rolling her eyes at the heir's usual antics.

The young master walked by them, a click of his boots with each step, and gave a dramatic bow before walking on. They giggled as he passed.

The young master finally made it to the dining room. A large room with a long, mahogany table used for banquets or parties. The brunet heard the clinking of forks and soft chattering. The smell of bacon and eggs was mouth-watering. He basically ran towards the food until he spotted his butler. He didn't really understand, but his butler always made him feel annoyed. The brunet walked to his chair as it was pulled out for him by his servant. He pointedly ignored his presence and turned his attention to his mother across him.

He said good morning to his father who only nodded at him before he was ignored again. He never had a good relationship with him anyways. "Morning, mother." he grinned at her as food was loaded onto his plate. The lovely woman sighed before smiling as well.

He had her feathery hair... as well as her temper. While he had his father's eyes. "Good morning Eren. I sent for you 30 minutes ago. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about breakfast." her eyebrow arched up questioningly with slight mirth in her eyes.

Eren shoved bacon into his mouth which crushed the image of his 'sweet and dainty look'. "Never.." he mumbled with a full mouth, inhaling food as if he'd never see it again. Carla laughed lightly.

"Don't chew with your mouth open." she said sternly before turning her head to listen to the conversation his father and the noble were having. Something about expanding companies or... whatever. It didn't make sense to Eren but he didn't care. There were other guests sitting around the table, apparently there was to be a meeting. Eren absentmindedly nodded at some as they bid him good morning.

Among the comfortable atmosphere with the sweet scent of cream and pancakes and the soft chatting, came a low voice next to him. "Anything to drink, young master?" Eren jumped. He knew immediately who it was.  _Oops, forgot he was there_ , he thought.

"Yeah." he waved his hand dismissively, "Milk." his butler was gone. But before Eren could even swallow his pancake, he was back. The tall glass was placed gracefully next to his plate.

"Hm.." the brunet mumbled as he eyed the white liquid. He was feeling rather bored, all this talk of scientific equations and political nonsense was all but noise. He sat back on his chair, a strawberry on his curved lips. "I change my mind, I want grape juice." he said simply.

There was a pause before Eren saw from the corner of his eyes a pale hand reach out to grab the glass.

"But wait!" Eren called out as the fingers wrapped around it. "It's such a waste!" he exclaimed, mockingly forlorn. "Why.. don't  _you_  drink it, Levi? Who knows? Maybe you'll grow an inch." Eren smirked, trying to contain his snickers as he stared clearly into Levi's stormy, grey eyes. It was fun to tease him. He watched as an eyebrow twitched in response to his short joke. To any bystander, Levi's face remained the same but to Eren- who was his master for years, knew better.

 _He's mad,_  Eren thought with amusement.

Levi stood still for a moment, looking at the milk with a slight frown. But Eren knew- as Levi brought it to his lips- Levi would drink it. Even if he really hated milk.

A gasp was heard. "Levi? What are you doing?" Carla said, who clearly didn't hear her son ordering him to drink through the bustle of maids serving and clinks of eating. "That food is not for the servants." She shook her head almost disgustedly.

Levi bowed, the half empty glass still held in his hand. A couple of maids stifled their giggles but Eren didn't. "Apologies, milady." he didn't blame or accuse Eren or even glance at him. Even when Eren gave him a knowing grin. He simply left to go to the kitchen. Eren pouted.

Carla rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I don't even know why you keep him when he does all these silly things, Eren. He's incompetent."

She didn't know that her sweet Eren was behind all of Levi's 'inept antics.' He usually (tried to) embarrass Levi or make him do stupid things. Hey- it was fun. Of course he was never caught by his mother or father.. but the maids and servants knew better. In fact they were used to it. It was a wonder how Carla never found out how much of a brat her son was. Which was where his nickname amongst the servants was derived from. Bratty Prince. He was actually really friendly and lovable...when he wasn't around his favorite servant.

Eren shrugged, chewing the strawberry while smiling discreetly. "He serves me well." was his only response in which Carla huffed at.

It was no lie he did.

Levi was one of the best servants in the mansion. His cleaning was impeccable, not a speck of dirt to be seen. The lacquered tables were polished and the bathroom floor shone. He even cleaned the chandeliers ...which was... impressive for a man of his stature. He also had been Eren's personal manservant for a few years now. He cleans, feeds him and goes wherever Eren goes. He puts up with his annoying brattiness and humiliating orders. All with a perfectly straight, void of emotion face. And he followed them with no question. He was.. perfect. But Eren didn't  _want_  perfect. He was bored of perfect.

Some guests were starting to get up, leaving to the conference room, wanting to get there early. They would be in there for about two hours, so Eren assumed they wanted good, comfortable seats.

"Carla." Grisha called. He was a middle-aged man with a greying beard and glinting glasses.

"Yes dear?" Carla answered.

"The meeting will start in about 20 minutes. John and I are going on ahead." John bowed at Carla and nodded at Eren before he stood up with Grisha, talking with his hands as they exited the dining room together.

Levi returned with Eren's grape juice and set it on the table again. "Why thank you, Levi." Eren smiled faux sweetly in the presence of his mother. Levi only nodded.

A cute, strawberry blonde haired maid followed behind Levi and blushed as she passed him. She held the tray shakily before she set Carla's tea in front of her. "Thank you, Petra. I'll call you when I need you." Carla smiled.

"Y-yes ma'am." she glanced at Levi once more before she left through the swinging kitchen doors.

Eren was glad Levi barely noticed her. In fact he didn't even look at her.

Carla blew at the steam from her tea and turned to her son. "Oh." she sighed smiling. "Look at your hair. I want you to get a haircut." she said, "Or else it'll get like mine." her glossy hair fell to her waist in a braid.

"Nooo." Eren whined, mouth stuffed with pancake.

His mother grimaced, "Chew with your mouth closed. Yes, just a trim. You want to look good for your birthday on Friday, don't you?" his birthday was the day after tomorrow. It was a fairly big birthday, he would be turning 17. Not much of kid but not much of an adult. He could begin to help with the company though.

All of his friends from other countries would come to celebrate, he would be attempted to be courted with, he would dance... Eren sighed, "Yeah, I guess." he pouted. He hated getting haircuts. What if the barber accidentally shaved his head?! It was...impractical but.. it could happen!

Eren took a sip of his grape juice as his mother smiled at his answer. He placed his chin in his palm and watched with half-lidded eyes as his servant approached the room once more. "Levi. You're coming with me." his eyes closed as he waited for the words he knew would come.

"Yes, young master."


	2. patience is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short! im trying to edit and post them all at once

The car ride was quick, the town not being too far away. Levi sat next to him but they remained in silence.

The Jaegers lived out of town, away from distraction and loud, annoying noises. It was unspoken, but it was mostly to shelter Eren from the outside, wanting him to focus on becoming a good heir, well anyways that was what his father said. His mother was just simply overprotective, she thought it was safer for him to have a private tutor and not attend a public school.

They lived in the City of Sina, the most prestigious, richest city in all the Districts. Only those who were extremely rich or held some sort of political power were allowed to live there. Or those who aided the government in a way (to get richer). It worked like this: if you could provide a way to make Sina wealthier, they provided you with a house, education, etc. In this case, Grisha Jaeger was a brilliant scientist and doctor who gave all his research and findings to the government. This earned him a place in Sina. But, if he failed to meet these requirements, he would be kicked out. It was a really messed up system, but Sina only wanted the best. Eren's parents never exactly mentioned this to him before ...but ignorance is bliss of course.

Sina was a rather small place (with admittedly small shops) so Eren liked to spend his time in the next town over. Rose was only a short 30 minute drive anyways.

The driver, Gunther slowed the limo in front of the shop. Meanwhile, Eren glanced at the shop and grimaced. Levi told Gunther which barber to, not him. Jade eyes read the name of the store and felt his heart drop.

 _Colossal._  That meant... he sighed to himself and he looked through the black tinted glass. Forget some old coot that would shave him bald,  _she_  was way worse.

Levi opened his door and Eren stepped out with a sour look on his face.

"Really Levi?" Eren scowled at him, rubbing at his arms in attempt to escape the chill.

His stoic servant locked the doors and glanced at him, cold wind blowing his straight, black hair. His hair hung slightly below his ears and parted a bit to the side on his forehead, "You didn't say which one." he said simply, automatically knowing to what he was referring to. He led the short walk to the entrance.

Eren huffed, a white puff materialized around him before it dissipated and he jogged through it to catch up to his servant.  _He may be short, but damn is he fast!_

Levi slowed and peered at him. "You didn't wear a jacket." It was more a statement than a question.

The brief, slightly warm spring had ended a few weeks ago. It was the start of windy and rainy days; a prelude to yet another harsh winter. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn brown and fall while the flowers had begun to decay. Snow came early and it was always cold, but Eren never really learned.

Eren stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waltzed in front of him. As he walked, he pulled on the beaded band, letting his silky, brown locks spill out. He looked over to Levi, long bangs getting in his eyes caused by the wind.

"Of course not." there was a playful smile on his lips. He opened the door, jingling as it opened.

Levi sighed slightly, inhaling the cold air and wishing it was the smoke from a cigarette. He loitered outside for a few seconds, shaking his head before following the brunet inside.

Eren walked in the barber shop and looked around. It was slightly unkempt with magazines and scissors lying around. Scratch that those looked like hedge trimmers??

Luckily it was still relatively early so no one was around and Eren didn't have to wait in any line. He looked around for his impending doom but could not find her.

"Oi... Shitty glasses." a deep voice from behind him called out, startling him.  _Oh my god, he's got to stop doing that._

Levi walked passed him and looked from side to side while straightening his tie. There was a slight squeak and a pair of heavy feet running towards them until a door slammed open. It revealed a slightly out of breath redhead with a wide grin. She repositioned her drooping glasses.

"Levi! You're here to visit me?!" she gushed and ran around excitedly. Apparently they were friends...? Or something.

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. He nodded his head at Eren. "Kid's here for a haircut." He looked at dying plants in vases and ew-was that a banana peel? He wrinkled his nose in disgust and wondered why he decided to come here.

"I'm not a kid.." Eren grumbled at Levi.

"Of course." It annoyed Eren that he couldn't tell if Levi was being serious or sarcastic. They go hand in hand with him.

"Eren! Hi! You're here!" the redhead exclaimed happily. "You haven't come by lately. I was worried you were never coming back.." she said scratching her head.

Eren chuckled sheepishly. Somehow, saying that it was her own fault for nearly chopping off his ear that one time was kind of hard. Especially when she gave that eerie look as she studied him. "Hey Hanji...Y-Yeah... um.. I've been... busy.." Levi gave something close to a snort. Eren glared at him inconspicuously but Levi had his head turned.

"Oh... well, I guess it doesn't really matter." she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a seat and forced him to sit with surprisingly strong hands. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" she laughed. Then she looked at him in the mirror and rubbed her hands. "So... what shall I cut today?" she wielded two rather sharp scissors in her hand and moved them maniacally over Eren's head.

"Hanji!" Eren yelped and jumped up clutching his hair protectively. "I just want a trim."

She lowered the scissors. "Ehhh?" she said pouting. "You're no fun Eren!" she set the scissors down on the counter in front of him and moped somewhere. "You're just like Levi..." she mumbled sadly grabbing a smock.

Eren looked over at Levi as his name was mentioned. The black-haired man was leaning on the door near the entrance, arms crossed looking bored as ever. The muscle on his biceps strained nicely against the black cloth of his uniform. Wow, Eren did not mean to think that. His face slightly tinged pink as he was caught staring by the short man's sharp, grey eyes. He shook his head and averted his eyes. He sat slowly back in the chair, it was all Levi's fault he was about to get his hair shaved off.

Hanji tied the smock around his neck and began combing his hair. "I won't shampoo it since it's kinda cold outside and I don't want you to get a cold." Instead she dampened his hair with a spray bottle filled with water. "Like this, it can dry faster."

The room rang with a jingle as the door opened. It was another customer. Hanji turned around slightly and smiled.

"Oh you can sit on that chair over there." she pointed to a chair near Eren. The man nodded and sat down. "Mobliiiiit!" she suddenly called out.

"Tch shitty glasses, shut up."

Hanji only laughed and called Moblit again. There was a faint stomping before someone else appeared through the door.

Hanji smiled. "A little help?"

"Yeah, yeah." he sighed and walked over to the customer. Moblit yawned, he was hoping for a little more sleep.

"Now!" Hanji pulled on Eren's chocolate locks a bit, "What to do with you..?"

"I said just a trim, Hanji!"

"Er... right."

 

_x_

 

After much hair pulling and near ear chopping experiences, his hair was finally,  _finally_ cut. It took a little more than an hour, but it was done and Eren was beyond irritated and ready to go. Levi couldn't agree more. Apparently, everyone thought like them and came early, hoping to not wait too long. So the shop was soon filled with noisy customers.

Eren sighed and looked at himself in the mirror as Hanji removed the smock.

"Voila! How's that?" Hanji clapped her hands.

Eren touched his slightly shorter hair, now his bangs wouldn't bother him anymore. "It's good, thanks." he smiled a bit to her. But he had suffered hair pulling and near-ear-snipping moments. There were plenty of crying babies and steam from others getting their hair straightened.  _Ugh that steam gives me a headache.._

He hopped off the chair, his head sore from all the knots Hanji had nearly ripped from his skull. He was tired, hungry and mad. The whole time, Levi was faintly amused. And Eren knew.

Eren paid Hanji extra just so she'd shut up for a second.

Levi was wearing a slight smirk on his lips. "Ready to go, young master?"

Eren slipped the beaded band on his wrist without looking at Levi but he knew Levi was watching at him through the mirror.  _He's so smug, look at him._  It was faint but it was there. He liked seeing Eren suffer. Okay maybe that was exaggerated just a bit... but whatever.

"Levi, I want you to get a haircut."

Hanji froze while washing her hands. Moblit stopped sweeping hair off the floor. They both glanced at each other. Levi does  _not_  get haircuts.

Eren spun around facing him with a horribly innocent smile. He held the wrist with the bracelet close to his chest as he tilted his head to the side. "Your hair  _is_  getting rather long, isn't it?"

Levi's hair was perfect. Silky smooth and jet black. It snaked around his neck and ears nicely, just why would Eren want him to cut it? Oh.. right, it was Eren anyways.

The brunet turned to Hanji, "Hey, give me one of your magazines."

Hanji bit her lip and hurriedly gave him a hairstyle magazine. Eren opened it and hummed to himself while tapping his chin teasingly. "Let's see..." Hanji glanced nervously to Moblit who just continued to sweep, hiding his shock.

"Um.. Eren, maybe this isn't a good idea.." she started.

Eren only waved his hand at her as he flipped through the pages. "Don't worry about it." he said as he hummed happily to himself. He didn't notice how rigid Levi's form got as he continued to flip the glossy pages. Comb overs, buzz cuts, crew cuts, quiffs.....nothing seemed right until he gasped over a specific haircut and nearly giggled, "This one! You'll get this one." he turned the magazine and showed it to Levi.

Hanji looked at it too and gasped. It was an undercut.

Levi stared at it blankly.

Eren smirked with mocking eyes. "You'll get it won't you?"

The brunet heaved a big sigh and threw the magazine on to the counter when Levi said nothing. He strolled to the exit where Levi stood next to. His palm rested against Levi's chest which made Levi look at him. Their eyes clashed in silence for a bit. Eren's eyes taunting as he noticed the slight narrow of Levi's eyes.

Eren barely glanced at him as he dropped his hand and headed to open the door. "Make sure you get it done." He paused a bit, "Today. You can take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm leaving without you." he motioned his hand carelessly.

Levi merely nodded, unfazed as the door shut closed. Hanji shared a worried look with Moblit. "Levi, are you sure about this?" she said once Eren left. 

"It's an order." he grit out.

Eren scowled,  _No way he is getting away with messing with me_.

 

_x_

 

Eren ended up staying out longer than intended.

He was running around the Rose Mall buying a lot of unnecessary things, which was always bad. He had bags and bags of clothes and pointless accessories hanging from his arms. In fact, it was starting to hurt. Eren stopped walking and looked at the dozens of bags and sighed, his bangs blowing up. Now this is where he would force Levi to hold them all. Eren gasped and shook his head violently. No, he could do this alone. Levi was busy getting his hair did anyways. He probably won't do it. Eren laughed to himself. Whatever, he was mad earlier. He wasn't so mad anymore since he just went shopping. At least he hadn't made him dye his hair platinum blond. He snickered to himself imagining the sight of the dark, stoic man with bright blond hair.

The brunet continued to walk, looking around at the stores.  _I've all ready been to all of them._  "Hm.. where should I go next..." he said to himself.

"Hey!"

Eren paid no attention. He was in a mall, it was full of people and noise.

"Hey Eren!" Now Eren turned around, searching for the owner of the voice. He gave a big grin when he saw a long haired blond wave to him.

"Armin!" Eren wobbled over to the fountain ledge he was sitting on. Armin laughed because he resembled one of those preppy girls in high heels.

Eren dropped his bags next to the blond's feet and tackled him in a hug around his neck. Armin squeaked and tried hard not to tumble into the water behind him.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Eren gave a huge grin and pulled on blond locks playfully. He sat next to him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "What are you doing here?"

Armin was a friend from overseas so it was really weird to see him here. Armin was a petit young man with long blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. He was a little shy yet extremely smart.

"I'm here for you!" Armin smiled. He was wearing a casual white button up shirt and black slacks. He'd always been on the plain side which Eren often teased him about.

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'for me'?"

"For your birthday." Armin chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head. "It was actually supposed to be a surprise. I didn't think you'd be here, haha."

"You came here all alone just for me?" Eren gasped. It was a 10 hour flight from where Armin lived and although Armin could very well afford it, it was very tiring.

"Yes. Well actually-"

"Eren?" a shocked voice called in front of them.

There stood a black-haired girl holding two cups in her hand with a shocked look.

"Mika-" a blur was all Eren saw before he felt two strong arms circle around his neck.

"Eren. What are you doing here? Are you hungry? Are you alone? Why are you alone?"

"Mikasa, you're here too?" Eren asked, ignoring her usual questions.

Armin laughed, "That was the other surprise."

Mikasa calmed down a bit. It didn't show in her stoic face, but she was very happy. She was also Eren's friend that lived overseas. They only saw each other maybe once a year because of that. The three knew each other because they all used to go to the same private school when they were younger. But Armin had gone to live with his grandfather while Mikasa was transferred to another school.

Mikasa handed Armin a cup. She turned to Eren. "Eren. Do you want one? Are you thristy? You can have mine." she said as she basically forced him to drink from her cup.

"No! No! It's okay, sit down." Eren rolled his eyes with a smile. Mikasa always acted like this.

Armin sipped on his drink while Mikasa fussed with Eren's newly cut hair. They talked about their lives, school and new friends.

"So why are you guys here?" Eren asked, enjoying the water on his fingertips.

"We were actually going to buy you a gift." Armin said.

"A gift!?" Eren immediately became excited, jumping up and down. He loved presents.

Armin nodded, smiling. "Yup."

"What are you getting?"

"We're not going to tell you, Eren, it'd ruin the surprise!"

Eren pouted. "Fiiine." He looked at Mikasa, hoping she'd tell him.

But she only turned to the side and sipped her drink quietly.

Eren sighed, "Where are you guys staying anyways?"

"Just a hotel around here. After your birthday, we have to leave." The blond answered.

"Aw.." Eren was hoping they'd stay a little longer, but it was only natural. "Well.. make sure you dress up for my party!"

"As what?"

"Like ..princesses and kings and stuff." Eren toyed with a strand of his hair absentmindly. 

"Of  _course_." Armin joked.

"What!" Eren puffed up his cheeks.

"Nooothing." The blond laughed.

Mikasa was silent the whole time except when she occasionally touched Eren's hand to make sure he was really there. She hadn't been able to visit with Armin the past three years because she had been extremely busy with school.

She looked around curiously among the crowds of people walking and buying things.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you alone?"

"Huh?"

"I mean like you usually have that clean-freak midget around you." Mikasa said straightly.

Eren laughed. "Oh, Levi."

Mikasa scanned the mall again, as if he would jump out. "I'm happy he's not here but I'm just bothered that you were alone. What if you got hurt?"

"Hey don't say that about him, he'd get mad." he teased. It was no secret Mikasa hated Levi, and vice versa. "He's just a little...busy today is all."

"Eren did he hurt you?" Mikasa grabbed his shoulders, "Is that why he's not here?" she inspected him for bruises.

"Yeah, he's usually  _always_  around you. You never give him days off." Armin tapped his lip in thought.

"Tch... " Mikasa tightened her fingers into a fist, "I knew I was right to be worried. He always curses or makes you feel bad."

"No no no!" Eren waved his hands frantically. "He didn't do anything! He's just doing some errands and I wanted to be alone."

Mikasa let him go but still held a suspicious look. Eren was never alone. As much as she hated Levi, she knew he'd protect Eren when she wasn't around.

They talked more for about an hour before Eren glanced at his phone. It was around 6 p.m. He stood up and gasped. "Oh! Dinner's almost going to be served."

"I didn't realize how late it was, sorry Eren." Armin said.

Eren gathered up all his bags and turned to them. "Why don't you guys stay for dinner?"

Armin shared a secret glance with Mikasa. "Today we can't." Mikasa said.

"We need to take of some things." Armin smiled. "We'll see you Friday okay?"

Eren studied them for a bit before he nodded. He waved as best as he could and wobbled to the exit while calling Gunther to pick him up. Eren almost bumped into a couple of people. He heard Mikasa and Armin laugh at him from a distance.

 

_x_

 

When Eren got home, he shoved all his bags to all the maids flitting around him.

"Dinner's almost ready!" one said.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved them off. Eren walked in the direction of the dining room and sat down.

"Oh Eren, you're back!" Carla said.

"Hi mom." Eren said back lazily. He was in a fairly good mood. He'd seen his childhood friends, bought some crap, and now was about to eat delicious food.

"Your haircut looks good. I'm glad you listened."

"Thanks." he yawned. Walking around and searching for the right Gucci sneakers really made his legs feel sore.

He looked around as dinner was being served. It was just his mom, him and a few of his father's guests.

"Where's father?" he asked half curious.

"He has some... business to take care of." Carla said with a slight nervous look on her face.

Eren didn't notice. "Okay."

Carla decided to change the subject. "Eren, once you're done eating, you have to help me invite all the people to your party."

Eren's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Carla ignored him and continued. "And plan the party, set up the decorations, tell the cooks what to make."

"That's soooo much work!"

Carla only laughed.

 

 


	3. new me

The butlers and maids had just about had it with Eren's pestering.

"No! You put the hydrangeas over there near the _other_ hydrangeas you idiot!" a blond servant scrambled to the table and set the ice blue flowers in the vase with other flowers. Eren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He flipped through the pages of his clipboard and crossed out the flowers off the list.

"Poor Thomas..." a maid mumbled to another. Too bad for her, Eren heard her and marched right up to her trembling figure. 

"Don't you have shit to be sweeping?" he grit out to her. 

"Y-yes sir!" and she too scrambled away. He shifted his gaze to the other maid who flinched.

"Go tell horseface to give you more flowers, there are still bare tables." Eren snapped and she hurriedly ran away.

"Jeez is this place ridden with idiots?" he groaned to himself. He turned to the two servants up on ladders wrapping ribbons and streamers around the huge glass windows and turned to bark at them next.

 

_x_

 

"Have you heard of the commotion upstairs?" a bald-headed baker asked a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail.

The girl, Sasha, rolled her eyes as she tasted her duck cassoulet dish cooking in a pot. "You mean our lovable bratty prince? Of course, who hasn't? Thomas came in here nearly pissing his pants when he asked for a vase of water."

Connie chuckled as he recalled that, "Yeah that was funny." he said as he powdered his hands with flour and began kneading dough. "Although, I guess it's not much better down here." as he motioned to the bustling kitchen and its' fast paced inhabitants. The smell of lovely food cooking wafted in the air. Connie wiped his sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

The back door opened and in came a gardener with two-toned hair and dirtied white gloves. In his hands he was holding two bouquets of ice blue flowers. The cold air from outside blew inside and Sasha sighed as she was relieved from the hot air constantly in the kitchen.

"Sup Jean!" Connie said before he frowned, "You can't be in here, you'll dirty the kitchen."

Jean scoffed, "It's a shortcut. Plus no one has to know." he looked around before he spotted her. As she said, she was waiting by the door. "Mina! Here are His Majesty's flowers." he bowed mockingly and Connie snickered while Mina glanced around worriedly.

"D-don't say that aloud!" she gasped, "He could hear us!"

Jean rolled his eyes, "What, he's got ears on his ass now?"

"A quite nice ass I might add." Sasha said as she sprinkled spices into a sauce.

"Yuuuck." Jean replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Sasha!" poor Mina flushed as she gripped the flowers.

"What? He may be annoying sometimes but it's true." She shrugged.

"See ya losers. Also Sasha, you're weird. As usual." Jean shook his head and re-wrapped his brown scarf around his neck about to exit before his name was called out.

"Horseface!" well ...not _name_ per se.... his eye twitched at the annoying nickname if you could call it that. It was more of an insult. He turned around with a forced smile.

"Yes sir?"

"What have I told you about using this door?" the kitchen got quiet besides the tinkering and clinking of food being prepared.

"Um... not to use it?" Jean scratched his head.

"Bingo!" Eren glared. "Anyways I'm feeling rather merciful so I'll let it go for now." he said as he placed a hand on his hip, tapping his foot in impatience. 

 _Merciful he says_.... Jean thought to himself.

"Make sure you brush and clean up the horses and decorate them with lace. Braid their manes too. My friends and I are going to be riding them." Jean fought the urge to roll his eyes but managed a stiff nod. He was a gardener who also tended to the horses."And also-" someone bumped into him making him drop his clipboard behind him.

A short blonde haired girl named Christa gasped and fretted over Eren. "Oh I'm so sorry young master! I didn't mean to bump into you!" she was carrying heavy boxes filled with decorative lights.

"It's quite alright." Eren waved his hand at her, "Go take those to Bertolt and assist him out on the deck. We need those lights up and pretty." She nodded and went on her way.

Eren turned around and bent down to pick up his clipboard, his shirt riding up his back a bit, white pants tightening against his butt. He got back up, not noticing Jean's wide eyes, and huffed. "Get back to work already." he soon disappeared.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Pretty nice ass am I right or am I right?" she joked.

"Jean your face!" Connie laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, baldy." Jean flushed and made his way to the back door, "He's still annoying as all hell!" and slammed the door behind him.

 

x

 

It was when the silence became overbearing in which Eren decided to look around. No chattering from his servants- nothing. He looked around the large, decorated ballroom and brushed a strand of hair off his eyelid. He saw them all frozen and crowded around something. They were all staring at something. Before he could ask anyone, he heard his mother's gasp and then her angered voice. "Levi! What did you do to your _hair_??"

Eren felt his heart beat fast as he gripped his clipboard to his chest. He bit his smirk. _No way_. He pushed everyone out of the way until he reached the center, across his mother and Levi.

There Levi was, front bangs cut short and parted. The back of his head short and shaven. He was in his regular uniform. He was currently being yelled at by Carla on how it was inappropriate to have this kind of haircut and how he needed to submit a request before even getting one. Eren blinked. There was a rule for that? Well whatever, not his problem.

Levi's eyes soon slid over and caught his. Eren felt his throat constrict for some reason. With this haircut, Eren could see his droopy eyes clearer, his porcelain skin, his thin nose, pale lips and strong jaw. Eren tossed those thoughts aside angrily and instead focused on his butler. He tilted his head and bit a laugh, grey eyes following the movement of his head.

Carla seemed to notice Eren and looked at him, "Eren, did you know of this?" 

Eren blinked his big doe eyes innocently, "No Mama." Carla's eyes softened at the last word. He only said that if he felt he was in trouble. "Don't worry dear you're not in trouble just-please....deal with him. Since he's _yours_ after all." she huffed, spared the black-haired man an exasperated glance and sped away in her powder blue dress.

Mine huh?

It was quiet save for the servants muttering and glancing at each other.

Eren walked up slowly to his butler, his long black cardigan swaying at his hips. He reached around the back of his head with slender fingers, grey eyes following his every move. Eren hummed in slight appreciation as he pet the scratchy hair. He leaned in playfully to the others ear, "Good boy." he whispered. He quickly let go of the other, avoiding his stare the entire time. "Everyone get to work already." he snapped and they all dissipated. 

He noticed Petra's shy stare on Levi the entire time and felt an odd flare bloom in his chest. He glared his emerald eyes at her and called out to Levi. "Hurry up and come with me!" he stomped away quickly without waiting to see if the other followed.

 

x

 

The rest of the evening he made Levi run around with him, helping him clean and order people around. Eren slumped into one of the soft couches in the spacious sitting room with a big sigh. His shoulders hurt and his throat sore from yelling all day. He groaned rolling around his neck.

"Levi!" he called.

"Yes young master?" he heard the deep voice behind his seat.

"Massage me." the brunet said without opening his eyes.

Cold fingers brushed back the long hair on his svelte neck and soon dug in softly at the tight flesh. He felt himself turn into putty. Eren sighed and let out a gasp as skilled fingers rolled at the knot in his shoulder. "Right there..." he whispered without realizing what he said. Fingers hesitated for a brief second, going unnoticed to the boy.

Eren opened one eye a bit when he heard tinkering in front of him. It was Petra. She was dusting his mother's expensive vase from Turkey. Her eyes glanced at them every so often. He felt annoyed. She had been slinking around them the whole evening like some parasite. She thought she was slick.

He made a 'tsk' noise to himself.

"Levi, I want a snack and tea." he bit out.

"Before dinner?" came the stoic voice.

He rolled his eyes, "Do as I say." 

"Of course."

They both got up, Eren touching his shoulder as it felt less stiff. "Why don't you come with us....Petra?" Eren added, "I'm sure the cooks wouldn't want to be disturbed. Make my tea instead." he said, faking thoughtfulness. 

Petra nodded happily her face saying 'gladly'. 

They all made their way into the dining room, Eren leading the way hiding the frown on his face.

When they entered, there were two of his fathers guests talking seriously among themselves. But Eren paid no mind, he was hungry and had hatched an idea.

"What would you like to snack on?" came his butler's voice as he pulled out a seat for him.

"I want the raspberry lemon cake." Eren said as he rested his head on his hand, seemingly bored.

"A-and tea, young master?" came Petra's annoyingly shrill voice.

"I want earl grey." he said biting back a smile as he thought of his idea. He forced the feeling of annoyance back when the strawberry blonde girl bounced after his butler with a stupid look on her face.

He turned his face to the tall arched window. The sky was darkening and he could see the tree branches shaking from the cold. He sighed to himself. He couldn't wait for his party tomorrow. He would see all his friends, they would play games and eat good food.

"...not a time to be slacking off.." he caught. Eren blinked confusedly and frowned. What's got their panties in a twist? Before he could tune in completely to their conversation, a plate was delicately placed in front of him. A slice of cake with a dollop of cream and raspberries was in the middle. A sliver fork was placed shortly after.

He picked up the fork daintily, an index finger curled underneath it while the the was placed on top. Just like his mother taught him.

Before he could scoop up a slice of the delicious cake, the girl came bustling in. Petra was new and didn't know yet how to carry things with ease. Perfect. While she was behind him, he backed his chair up into her the precise moment she reached for the handle of the teapot. It was like slow motion, the teapot tipped over onto her, spilling the hot water on her hand. Everything crashed to the floor, shattering to a million pieces. She yelped and fell to her knees in pain.

Some of the cooks rushed out of the kitchen to see what the noise was about. When Connie took in the scene of Eren barely concealing a smile and Petra on the ground cradling her hand, he glared the young master. He had definitely had something to do with it.

"Oh my goodness!" Eren began, "You really ought to be more careful!" he crouched down to her level and picked up a shard of pottery, "Such a shame....this was one of my mother's favorite teapots." he hummed in distaste. A shadow darkened his face, his eyes narrowing while a slight smirk still adorned his face. It disturbed Petra. He was such a beauty, so pure looking. What a farce that was..

He glared into her eyes, _what an ugly vomit color they are_ , Eren thought. He dropped the shard into the pile with the rest. His smirk dropped and voice lowered. "Clean it up." the warning was clear to Petra: back off.

"Y-young master! I'll clean it, she's injure-" Mina started frantically.

He stood up and dusted his pants, he picked up his plate and turned his back on his servants. He turned his face slightly to the side. "I said she has to clean it." his voice was deadly calm. He walked past the shocked guests, "Gentlemen." he greeted as he exited the dining room. As he bounded his way to his bedroom he ate his dessert happily as he giggled to himself.

With that Petra should be put in her place. He laughed as he recalled the look of shock on her face.

 

x

 

"Ow!" Petra winced as she touched her wound, near to tears. She had finished cleaning up the shattered remains of the teapot and mopped the water. Her hand was sore from the exertion. As she was about to walk over to the kitchen to run cold water over her wound she stopped when someone spoke.

"Sit." a deep voice commanded behind her.

She turned and saw it was Levi. He motioned to a stool when she didn't move. She quickly sat down, looking around cautiously. She fidgeted a hand in her skirt.

"He's in his bedroom, don't worry." she flushed when he took her hand gently. He had a first aid kit in another hand.

They were still in the dining room, the two guests long gone. Dinner had passed but Eren said he wasn't hungry and his mother excused him saying he must have been tired from all the hard work he did. A few of the maids had rolled their eyes at that.

Levi inspected the wound and applied some burn ointment on it. The girl winced and she nervously glanced up at him at the heavy silence.

Soon after, a few of the servants had circled them. "You alright Petra?" a blond with a slight beard asked.

"I'm alright Eld." Petra smiled up at him. The smile was strained.

They heard footsteps running up to them and then panting. "Petra! I heard what happened. Is it true-?" the older man looked at the wound and gasped. He frowned. "That brat has gone too far!"

"Oluo calm down, he-he'll hear you. And shouldn't you be cleaning the laundry?" Petra said, wincing again as Levi slowly wrapped her hand in bandages.

"I'm done for tonight besides you're health is more important." she waved him off gently. 

"You'll bite your tongue if you keep flailing around." she joked lightly.

"There." Levi said simply as he closed the first aid kit and prepared to leave.

"W-wait!" Levi stopped. "Thank you. Why did you do it though? I could have done it." Levi shrugged.

"Friendly neighborhood butler." he offered sarcastically.

"Why do we still work for this kid?" Oluo grumbled to himself which made Levi pause.

"You don't have to. It's your choice." Levi replied, eyes as blank as slates.

"How could you of all people say that! Doesn't he torture you the most?"

Levi scoffed. "You're exaggerating." however he almost felt the need to laugh at how utterly scared they seemed of the young brat. He sort of felt something coming when he invited Petra to come with them. Still he did nothing to stop it, perhaps that was why he helped bandage the girl. Clear his conscience and all that.

He put the first aid kit where it belonged and left the chattering servants alone. He after all still had to tuck in his young master.

 

x

 

When he reached the room, the young master was sitting at his window sill, the windows open and cold air billowing through his clothes. His brown hair fluttered, and his eyes wide.

Levi stood by the door frame without a sound as he watched the Eren. He looked almost peaceful. But he had to break the silence eventually.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

His voice jolted Eren out of whatever reverie he was in and he turned his face to the man with a glare. Eren stood up already in his robe.

"Have you bathed already?"

"Yeah yeah." he waved nonchalantly at him. The boy yawned and rubbed his eye. Levi opened a dresser and pulled out a silky gown. He walked up to him and undid the the tie on the robe. The robe slid off caramel shoulders and to the ground, to be picked up later. The boy was wearing black briefs already. Seemingly waiting for his butler to change him. Eren's eyes met Levi's and he shivered. "Hurry and dress me...It's cold." true to his words, his flesh erupted in goosebumps and his pink nipples perked up from the cold. Levi's gaze was on them briefly before leaning in close to the sleepy boy. He smelled the sweet scent of the body wash he had used.

"Raise your arms." he said quietly. The boy for once did as he was told. Levi put on his gown, knuckles brushing against the boy's skin. Eren shuddered at the contact, which Levi did not miss. He led the boy to his king sized bed. Eren laid down on his stomach, sighing on the soft sheets and feather soft pillows. He was soon covered with the warm comforter. Soft breathing soon filled the air. Levi took the empty plate from before and turned off the lights. He spared one last glance at the sleeping form and closed the door.

"Goodnight young master."

 


	4. birthday

It was finally the day of Eren's birthday.

  
There was the hustle and bustle of the servants as they ran around carrying this and that as they hurried to please the young master. The rooms had been set up gorgeously, the color ice blue the theme of the party. All tables had been laid with silky cloths with the vases of flowers on top. Tiny white lights decorated the outline of windows and hung prettily. But the ballroom, where everyone would gather, was the most enchanting. With huge diamond chandeliers lit and dim and the long tables filled with ice sculptures, it gave the room a soft but cold feeling.

  
People in fancy suits and dresses proceeded to enter the grand ballroom, chattering and laughing among themselves. Greeting each other with faces caked in makeup and ties squeezing their necks. They talked about how beautiful the room was and how excited they were to see the young master's outfit. Since the theme was of princes and princesses and such, the guests had obliged.

The women wore hoop skirts that bounced behind them as they walked, frills upon frills reached the waxed floor. The men wore poofy white shirts covered with velvet vests and silver buttons. At their waists sat big leather belts. Their fur coats reached the ground.

Soon the room was crowded with excited guests. The servants rushed around with round trays with flute glasses filled with wine.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you would settle down." the ballroom quieted down at Grisha's booming voice, "Thank you all for coming, I must say you all look marvelous." the audience cooed. He himself wore an outfit of a king, with his poofed up sleeves striped in gold and blue. And the satin robes that draped to the floor. On top of his head was a solid gold crown. He reeked power. He outreached his arm and a dainty hand was placed over his. Out of the curtains came Carla in a matching outfit. The front of her dress was designed with diamonds and intricate designs of flowers over the front. Her beautiful skirts and cape slid over the glossed floors as she walked gracefully to her husband. Upon her head as well was a diamond tiara with shiny white jewels. Her long brown hair was braided in the loose plait hairstyle. "However," Grisha continued, "No one is as gorgeous as my beloved wife." Carla laughed as the crowd cooed. 

"But this isn't about me. Today, it's a celebration for our wonderful son. Who is no longer a child. Eren, won't you come out darling?" she stared to the side with a smile as the crowd eagerly awaited.

You could hear a pin drop as Eren walked out. His long leather boots clicked against the marble floor as he walked in front of his parents.

The colors of gold and dark blue matched his parents' outfits. He wore a form fitting dark, blue tunic that stopped at his waist. The tunic had long sleeves that poofed at the shoulders, the sleeves reached at his wrists where white frills peeked out from underneath. The designs sewn into the tunic wrapped over his chest like snakes. A corset was laced up, accentuating his feminine features. Gold jewels shimmered on his chest. A coat with white and gold lining draped at his elbows teasingly. White pants that looked more like tights had gold embroidering coiling up his legs. His long hair was out, framing his boyish yet petite face. Sparkles and beads decorated his hair in small braids. On his head sat a tiara similar to his mother only with blue jewels. As he turned to his guests, he raised his head and smiled. His lips were painted with slight pink and cheeks dusted with a light rose. From one ear hung a a diamond-shaped gold jewel.

The boy was simply stunning.

"Welcome," he began gently. His emerald eyes sparkled from the light of the chandeliers. He positively shone. He was handed a champagne bottle and a corkscrew. He brought them to his chest. "Let's have a great celebration tonight!" he exclaimed as he popped open the bottle. The cork shot out and wine fizzed and bubbled out onto the floor. He and the audience laughed happily. And with that the party began. 

Hors D'Oeuvres were beginning to get passed around along with more wine.

His mother told him to be polite and greet every guest after all most of them were his father's friends from work. Eren internally groaned because he just wanted to have fun with his own friends. He glanced sadly at the mountain of presents on a table towards the back of the room. But he plastered on a fake smile and obeyed his father, not wanting to get in trouble today of all days.

"Hello Mrs. Schmidt. Thank you for coming tonight." Eren greeted a woman in a tight red dress, her bodice practically squeezing her breasts out. Eren grimaced when she rubbed her chest on him as she hugged him.

"Anything for you darling!" she blabbed on about how much she had spent on her dress and things of the like which Eren could not even pretend to care about. After the woman finished he was eternally grateful he could escape. But before he could, his father called him over to a dimly lit seating area. With the band pounding in his ears, he made his way over.

"Yes father?" Eren stood in front of two tall blond men who were sipping wine while quietly conversing. They stopped after they noticed him. Their intimidating forms seemed to loom over him even as they sat.

"Sit." Eren obliged. He sat next to one of the blond men with big eyebrows and neatly slicked back hair. "This is Erwin Smith and his business partner, Mike Zacharias. Erwin here is the CEO of Bank of Sina. He built that company out of practically nothing."

"Oh Grisha, you flatter me." Came his deep, booming voice. His sharp, blue eyes remained on Eren's however.

Grisha turned his own eyes on his son, urging. Eren's eyes widened.

"U-um, good evening Mr. Smith. I'm glad you could make it..." He lowered his eyes nervously as he stuttered.

"Please, call me Erwin." he saw a large hand in front of him.

Eren placed his smaller one as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Erwin."

"The pleasure is mine." his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

"Grisha!" came a stern voice in the crowd. The two blond men, Eren and his father turned their heads to voice. It was a slightly sweaty man with unkempt clothes.

"Arnold! Oh, gentlemen will you excuse me?" Grisha got up.

"But of course, take your time." Erwin answered.

"Everything alright, father?"

"Eren you stay here!" Grisha snapped and followed the man into the crowd of people leaving Eren alone with the two odd men.

After his father left, Eren sat in uncomfortable silence.

"This is Mike," Erwin motioned to the other blond with the beard. Eren nodded and stretched his hand out. Mike grabbed his hand and smelled his hand.

"Nice to meet you- um....what are you doing?" Mike grunted and released his hand before completely ignoring him.

Erwin chuckled, "Don't worry. That's his way of greeting people." he said as if it was completely normal. _What is he, a dog?_ Eren thought.

Thankfully, a waiter soon came over with new glasses of wine. "Care for more wine, sirs?" Erwin grabbed two and with that he left.

"Here, have some." Erwin offered to Eren.

Eren waved his hand, "Oh no....mother would never let me have any." under normal circumstances Eren would jump at the opportunity but something about this man made him uneasy.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday is it not? Drink up." he all but commanded.

Eren grasped the glass hesitantly.

"To the birthday boy." Erwin raised his own glass and waited for Eren to do the same. Once he did, Eren brought it to his lips downing the sweet but slightly bitter. The bubbles felt like crystalline pearls on his palate. Blue eyes watched him the whole time.

Eren licked his lips of the sweet wine and placed his glass on a small table next to him. He saw his friends far off and dancing together. He longed to be with them.

Erwin clearing his throat got his attention. "And don't you look ravishing tonight?" his eyes dragged over the boys figure. 

Eren glanced up at him shyly. "Ah.. thank you."

"Your father has mentioned a lot about you to me. He says how reliable and smart you are and how you will succeed him one day. He is quite fond of you." Erwin said as he sipped his own wine.

Eren blinked. His father talks about him? Huh, and here he thought he hated him. He felt kind of happy hearing this. "Does... How do you two know each other? If I may ask."

"You can ask me anything. And I sponsor his work and research. That man is persistent and pours himself into his work. He is simply brilliant."

Eren looked up at him feeling proud of his father. They might not get along quite well like they used to but he couldn't help being busy with work. Eren relaxed against the couch feeling a little more at ease around this man. If he worked with his father, he must be trustworthy.

They talked a bit more, more about Erwin's work, about Eren's likes and dislikes, how wonderful the party was. After Eren drinking three more glasses, Erwin had moved closer to the unsuspecting brunet. He placed an arm on the back of the couch and the other on the boys knee. The hand on the couch stroked Eren's hair.

"Such pretty hair." Erwin said lowly.

Eren jumped as the hand on his knee inched further down his thigh.

"E-Erwin!" Eren put a hand on the man's hard shoulder.

"Won't you be mine Eren?" Erwin whispered in his ear, "It'll be good for your family. Also I'll make sure to take good care of you." he purred. His hand massaged the soft skin of Eren's thigh. Eren shivered in disgust as the man leered down at him.

 _What did he mean 'be good for my family'? Aren't we already good?_ but his confusing thoughts were jumbled and made no sense. He just knew he wanted to get out from this man's grip. He glanced at Mike who didn't so much as spare a glance.

Suddenly with a rush of adrenaline he managed to push the bigger man off of him. He abruptly stood and bowed quickly.

"I-uh must attend to my other guests. Sorry." and with that he left the shady man not noticing the eyes following after him and the silent smirk.

 

x

 

Eren panted and looked around nervously almost expecting that creep Erwin to follow him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Eren sighed gratefully. He felt a cold shudder creep up his spine, feeling the man's touch and eyes on his body. And to marry him? An old dude like him? Gross.

Whatever, hopefully he'd never see him again. For now, he'd focus on having fun tonight. His eyes scanned the crowd until he saw a mop of blond hair. He smiled.

"Armin!" the blond turned around and ran over to him. He hugged him. "You look great Ar."  what he wore was simple compared to Eren. Just a sky blue tunic with a brown belt at his waist, along with brown slacks. "Little plain though." 

Armin pushed him playfully and blushed. "Shut up. Not everyone is as extravagant as you."

Mikasa spotted them and walked over to them. She wore layers of red velvet over black armor and dark slacks. The red scarf Eren gave her long ago remained on her neck. She wore rose earrings in each ear. The dark clothing stood out nicely against her pale skin.

"Mikasa, you look good as well." the girl blushed and hid behind her scarf. "All you need are some swords at your sides and the look would be complete." Armin agreed.

They talked and laughed about nothing in particular. Eren felt the alcohol kick in and felt a happy buzz and urged them all to dance. At first the other two were embarrassed but eventually gave in to the fun beat and Eren's happy smile.

"Eren, you alright?" Armin asked as they took a break to snack on fine cheeses and grapes.

"Of course, why?"

"You seem wobbly. Have you been drinking?"

"Maaaybe." Eren smirked.

"Eren!"

Eren sighed. "It's fine. It's my birthday let me live a little. Besides, it's not like I go out drinking every night." Well... when his parents weren't home he'd sneak some alcohol into his room. Not that Armin needed to know that. He'd definitely kill him.

Armin sighed. "Well. Whatever. Don't drink too much I guess."

After a little bit more of dancing, it was time to go outside to ride the horses.

They rounded up Eren's people who wanted to participate while the rest stayed inside and mingled.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all donned on matching long, green hooded capes that reached the floor. There was a gold button that clasped at the front.

Eren tugged on brown leather gloves onto his hands.

The horses were all lined up, saddled up and ready to go. 

Jean walked slowly in his ridiculous outfit. The collar poofed out and he had a weird berret looking hat with a huge feather poking out of it. Eren laughed at him as he led his horse in front of him. Jean forced a glare back and sighed. 

"Hello Trost..." Eren nuzzled the black horses' muzzle. Trost licked him affectionately. "How's my boy?" The horses' white mane was glossy with violet and blue flowers braided into it. He stroked its' forehead that had gold jewels lined up down to his snout. The horse wore a warm fleece on its' back along with the saddle.

Jean and another horse caretaker led Eren to a stool and the boy put his foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg around the horse until he sat comfortably. His green cape draped over the horse elegantly. He grabbed the reins led the horse to the inside dirt ground that was fenced in. Mikasa and Armin were already situated on their respectful tan horses.

The fences and track were decorated with white lights that illuminated the darkening twilight sky.

"Ready?" Eren smirked at Armin who smirked back.

"You're on!" Mikasa gave a small smile and nod.

Eren snapped the reins, "Go boy!" the black stallion began galloping quickly, powerful legs running through the lit trail. A grin was set on Eren's face, cheeks red from the cold. His hair and cape fluttering behind him from the wind.

He and Mikasa were in the lead, both focused on winning. After two laps with Mikasa in front of him, they were reaching the finishing mark. He kicked Trost in the side to speed up last minute, and with a furious leap Eren won by a hair. Mikasa came speeding behind him and soon after that Armin did as well. A few of the guests watching cheered.

"I won!" Eren shouted happily, hair unkempt and windblown.

"No fair Eren, you cheated!" Armin panted with a flushed face, blond strands of hair sticking up.

Eren pouted looking offended, "No I didn't. You just suck." he stuck his tongue out and Armin laughed at his friends' antics.

"I would've won if you didn't have to show off." Mikasa said as she fiddled with her scarf.

"You would've won if you weren't forcing poor Nico to go at full speed." he stated pointedly.

Mikasa blushed. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" they all laughed at Eren's haughtiness. 

After a few more races and riding their horses near the edge of the forest, they had all begun to get cold. The night air was chilly and nipped at their skin.

Eren led Trost to the the fence and let the servants help him off. He turned around and nuzzled the stallion's snout lovingly. "Thanks boy, it was fun." he whispered. The horse whined softly seemingly to respond. His friends hopped off their own horses and Jean and a few other horse care takers led the stallions away.

Cold wind whipped through their clothes. Armin shivered. "Let's get inside." the two agreed.

Once inside, Eren sighed at the warmth of his house. The fireplace was lit in the center of the room. He took of his gloves and cape and dumped them carelessly to Mina. He ran his fingers through his messed up hair in attempt to fix it.

"How was it Eren?" came his mother's voice from behind him.

He turned and watched as his mother walked up to him gracefully.

"It was great! I loved having fun with my friends."

The corners of Carla's eyes crinkled as she watched her son happily ramble. She loved seeing him happy.

"By the way..." Eren looked around, "Where's father?"

At that, Carla startled. "Um well he had some business to attend to."

"Work? Will he be back?"

"I'm not sure, dear. He might've gone back to the office." she watched as Eren's face saddened.

"But...today is.."

"I know. Just try to have some fun."

"How can I when he's always working and ignoring me!" he remembered the conversation he and Erwin had about his father constantly working. Eren knew his father was just trying to help his family have a good life but couldn't he get one day off and pay attention to his son for once? He grimaced when he thought of Erwin. Speaking of Erwin, should he tell his mother that he attempted to court him? No, Erwin was like in his forties. His parents would find that gross right? It was nothing, he'd ignore it.

"Eren-"

"Nevermind." he said as he stomped off, leaving his mother alone. Carla sighed as she watched her son angrily walk away.

 

x

 

Eren had sobered up since riding his horse, but now he was in dire need of more drinks as he was pissed off at his father and disgusted by Erwin. He downed two champagne glasses and sighed as the liquid made its way down his throat.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa's voice came from beside him. "You shouldn't be drinking, what are you doing?"

He sighed again at her over protectiveness. "I'm fine."

"It's dangerous." she continued, "Eren-"

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could all make your way to the tables for dinner." came a servant's voice. Eren was thankful Mikasa's impending speech was cut short. He ignored her and made his way towards the head of the table. The chair was pulled out for him. He glanced up and saw a familiar face.

"Levi." he almost felt at ease.

"Happy birthday, young master." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

Soon the chattering guests were situated. Carla was sat on the opposite head of the table, the seat next to her where her husband was supposed to be was empty. 

Eren glared at the women who squealed and shoved their breasts onto Levi. They were definitely worse than Petra. He wanted to rip their hands off of him for some reason. Eren crossed his arms angrily when Levi bowed at them, kissing one of their hands. The women squealed more, their shrill voices piercing his eardrums.

"If I could make a toast." she said standing up, silencing everyone. "Today my little boy turns 17." Eren avoided her stare. Looking at the tablecloth as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. "He has grown up so much. It is my pleasure to see him turn into a beautiful young man." she wiped tears with a napkin and the guests cooed. Eren felt bad, after all it wasn't her fault his father decided to ditch him. But why was she crying like she would never see him again? His brain was fuzzy. She was probably just emotional. She always was.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled sadly at him and he blinked confusedly. Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts, she averted her gaze and lifted her glass. The guests mimicked theirs as well. "To Eren." she said softly.

"To Eren!" the voices boomed. But Eren couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong. His mother wouldn't look him in the eye after that.

Food carts began filing in, dishes covered in dome plate covers. The entrees were served and the guests ate their food happily while talking about this and that. Eren played with his food suddenly not feeling hungry.

"...Mikasa you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" he heard Armin's voice say. He raised his head at this and saw Mikasa turn red.

"You do?" Eren said, first time hearing this news as well. 

"Yes." Mikasa said, "I met her in school."

"What's her name?" Armin said as he brought his fork to his mouth.

"Annie Leonhardt."

"You should have brought her." Eren said, feeling happy for his friend. But also a weird feeling of jealousy raced through his heart for some reason.

"Oh I couldn't. She's not very social."

"So she's like you?" Eren joked.

Mikasa glared at him. "Shut up." her eyes softened when Eren laughed.

Eren took a bite of his own food, feeling slightly better being around his friends.

But as dinner progressed, Carla seemed to disappear into thin air. Once Eren noticed she was gone he sat up and watched her skirts flutter behind her as she hurried out of the room. His heart beat quicker, feeling confused.

"W-where is she going?" he asked no one in particular.

"Huh?" Armin looked around. "Who?" 

"Nothing..." he slumped back into his seat. He couldn't ruin the party for his friends with his issues. But still, why did his parents leave?

"Levi. Wine." he raised his glass behind him.

"But-"

"Now." red wine was shortly poured into his glass. In a matter of seconds he downed the whole thing.

"Eren, we thought we'd give you our presents here." Armin said pulling out a box wrapped with red ribbon.

Eren perked up at this. "What'd you get me."

"Open it." Mikasa smiled, "It's from both of us."

Eren unraveled the ribbon and tore into the box. His friends laughed at his impatience. He gasped when he pushed the tissue paper away. It was a diamond star on a black ring. "It's beautiful..."

"We all have matching ones!" Armin held out his hand, instead of a star it was a sun. And Mikasa's had a white moon on hers. "This way, when we're far apart, we'll still be connected." Armin laughed nervously with a blush when Eren said nothing. "Do...do you not like it?"

Eren stared at his beset friend, trying not to cry. "I love it." he smiled, "You sap."

"Hey! Shut up. And I'm glad!" Armin outstretched his hand in the center of them. Mikasa placed her hand on his and Eren placed his on top. Eren sighed as their rings sparkled. He wished they could be around each other forever. But that was a far fetched thought. His friends had lives. He watched the two converse happily.

"More, Levi." he watched as the crimson liquid was poured into his glass.

After more talking with random guests Eren started feeling anxious.

Soon after 2 more glasses Mikasa noticed his voice strange and body swaying slightly.

Mikasa glared at Levi. "Why are you giving him alcohol?" Armin glanced at her.

Levi's face remained emotionless. "It's his order." he replied.

"He's underage."

"So are you." he pointedly stared at her glass. She flushed angrily.

"That's not the point, he can't take liquor well."

"Ugh stop arguing." Eren's head swayed.

Levi sighed. He agreed with her unfortunately. "I understand. Young master, I think that is enough for now." he tried to take the half full glass away from him.

"Don't you dare! I ordered you not to!" the tables got quiet as they watched the scene unfold.

"I'm sure your parents would not like to see you drink." Levi stated, trying to convince him to release the glass.

"Eren calm down and just let him take it away." Armin said cautiously.

"My parents?" Eren mumbled to himself angrily. "Fine, you want it so bad? Here!"

There was a splashing noise and then you could hear a pin drop. Soon after that, there were gasps.

Red wine matted Levi's perfect hair and trickled off of his face. It was drenched on his white shirt. Eren's hand held the glass, still tipped over his servant's head. A few more red droplets fell onto black hair. Eren smirked at soaked servant. He swayed on unsteady feet. The brunet shrugged. 

"Oooops." he giggled.

"That's enough, you should go to sleep." Armin said to him.

"I don' wannaa." Eren whined as he stepped forward, slipping on the puddle of wine. His face landed on a hard chest. Before the glass in his hand could fall and break on the ground, Levi pried it out of his hands and placed it on the table. He hooked a hand under the boys' legs and another under his back. Before Eren knew it, strong arms had lifted him into the air.

"I'll take him to bed. The party's over." he glanced at the guests with shocked looks on their faces and, Armin's concerned one and Mikasa's glare. Surely she hated how he was holding her intoxicated friend.

"Let me go Levi!" Eren struggled as he was carried away, but when he did his head spun and he hummed when his body felt light.

Once they reached his bedroom, Levi closed the door with his hip and walked over to the huge king sized bed. He dumped the boy onto his back. Eren giggled when he bounced on the bed.

"I'll help you get undressed." came Levi's stoic voice.

Eren hummed with his eyes closed as he felt fingers unlace his corset and unbutton his pants. He felt the clothing drop to the ground leaving him in only black briefs and his long sleeved, white button up. Feeling the cool breeze on his legs, Eren opened his eyes. He stared straight up at grey eyes. Red wine dripped off of black strands and dropped onto Eren's lip. He licked his lips and Levi followed the movement before going to stand up properly. Arms suddenly clung to his neck and pulled him back down to Eren's level.

"You're gonna leave already?" he slurred.

"I should draw you a bath."

"I don' need one. Tha one who needs one is you. You're all messy." the boy leaned up and licked his servant's wet cheek feeling a jolt of surprise from the other. He pulled back and smirked with dangerous green eyes. "Yum."

The boy's white shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top showing off his smooth neck and collarbones. The shirt crinkled a bit and his chest was exposed a bit, showing off one pink nipple. The shirt rode up his waist, showing his toned stomach. Long tan legs were displayed on the bed, his underwear not hiding his plump thighs.

Still clinging lazily around Levi's neck, Eren blushed as he noticed how close their faces were. He took in the strong jaw, the thin pale lips and the sharp eyes that seemed to see through everything. 

"You're hot." he smirked when Levi's thin eyebrow raised at that. He soon felt hands prying off his arms and placing them back on the bed.

"You're drunk." came Levi's voice as he stood up.

"Ehhh? You're just gonna leave me?" Eren squirmed on the bed, rolling over onto his stomach, watching as Levi walked to the bathroom.

But Levi just ignored him and soon he heard the rush of water as it filled the bathtub. Eren grumbled and pouted to himself when Levi didn't pay attention to him. But he soon found himself being lulled by the sound of running water. Head laid on top of his crossed arms, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Once Levi exited the bathroom, he noticed the boy breathing evenly. He sighed. He watched the boys back rise up and down with every breath he took. Making his way to the bed and sitting next to him, he shook the sleepy boys shoulder gently.

"Are you sleeping?" a groan was heard before the soft breathing returned. "I guess it can't be helped then." Levi said to himself. His eyes scraped down Eren's body. Starting from where the shirt rode up showing his back, to the round ass confined in tight cloth and the long expanse of caramel legs. He touched the place where the one buttock met the thigh. "Good, don't wake up.." he whispered.

He massaged the soft flesh before shoving his hand under the underwear. He nearly groaned when he clamped his hand down over a cheek. He heard the boy grunt softly. Levi took his hand out of the underwear and gently pried it off, leaving it sitting under his ass. Levi leaned down and kissed one mound of flesh, he bit and he sucked until he left a couple hickeys. His pants were beginning to feel strained and he rubbed his palm against it. He rubbed his crotch against the naked flesh of the sleeping boy, rocking his unconscious body. Levi leaned down and licked hotly at Eren's earlobe, earning a shudder from him. He pulled back and fixed the boys underwear.

The black haired man stood up and stood by the door way.

Patience. After all, everything would soon fall into place. He watched Eren's peaceful slumber and couldn't help but give a tiny smirk.

 


End file.
